Here and Now
by pocroyo
Summary: Fifty moments in fifty sentences. Percabeth


**I'm all aflutter**and goosy, because it's the first time I ever wrote something like this. I feel like a hypocrite because I'm getting annoyed by all the Percabeth, and here I am writing one. (is ashamed) I didn't get a beta-reader, but I edited and reread. I hope it's not ooc. I'm a bit iffy with the commas. Hopefully you'll like it.

**Reviews **are appreciated, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, and flames are accepted if you tell me what you don't like. And if you don't feel like doing any of 'em, you can always favorite/ close the web page and never look at it again/etc.

There are a few **spoilers**, and some of the sentences are questionable. Rated T because of the one or two **mature** parts, but they're not clear.

**

* * *

**

**Here and Now**

_50 sentences_

**1 **She studies his face, as she spoons ambrosia into his mouth, and isn't sure what to make of him.

**2 **She stares at his picture underneath the circled phone number; she still thinks he's the one, so she carelessly drops it on the ground, unaware that the wind would carry it to his cabin.

**3 **He learns the difference between Pi and Phi and she grudgingly accepts that _maybe_ he isn't that bad.

**4 **She snatches the pink scarf from his hands; but in an unentered part of her mind she wants to wrap the silk around his neck, drag him to her, and let love take it's toll.

**5 **He steps onto the beach, fingering Annabeth's necklace, and decides that if he lives he might keep it with him for a while for the _luck_.

**6 **He climbs down the rock climbing walls resembling a burnt piece of toast, and she insists on treating his wounds, and he fails to remember that water might be just as good.

**7 **It's past curfew, and the stars are bright, so she, who obeys the rules, offers to teach him the constellations because they might be helpful if he's ever lost.

**8 **It's their first moment without Grover in a while, and they lie on the beach towel they're sharing to admire the fireworks.

**9 **He tells her to write her phone number on his hand, just to return sheepishly because it washed off.

**10 **She admires the accuracy in a sculpture that is placed in the apartment of her dad's friend, and she notes the signature Sally Jackson; it's a small world.

**11 **Her shadow is seen by him through his window, so she flattens herself against the brick wall only to look back in and repeat the movement, but this time there was a blush on her face.

**12 **They wash the dishes with lava, and bump hands more than necessary.

**13 **They reach the hideout that Annabeth, Thalia, and _Luke _built together, and he inwardly half-wishes that Poseidon chose a meaner mother; maybe he would've ran away with the.

**14 **She knows that he's a guinea pig, but if she could only see his eyes she'd feel less lost.

**15** He lets her cry on his shoulder _under the freaking sea_, why does she still like Luke?

**16 **She goes to the lake, half-hoping to see him, and then dubs the pang in her heart as relief when he's not there.

**17 **They're invited to Silena's Halloween Party; she smiles at his messy hair and pirate costume.

**18 **He tells her about that boring movie he rented, and she marvels at the way he makes everything seem interesting.

**19 **"You shouldn't have!" she exclaims at the Christmas present, and kisses his cheek.

**20 **"I didn't, mom told me to," he jokes, rubbing the back of his red neck, failing to notice the way her smile slightly drooped.

**21 **She frowns at the way he looks at the other girls, and punches him for not asking her to dance.

**22 **He looks up to the daughter of Zeus, and she doesn't like that either because that's how he looked at her, literally and figuratively.

**23 **Zoe looks into his eyes, and was overwhelmed by the determination to save his friend and the passion inside them.

**24 **She holds up the sky waiting for someone to save her.

**25 **He stares at the pamphlet, and prays for once she'll use her heart instead of her brains.

**26 **He touches the grey streak in her hair and she stutters a small "We match."

**27 **She dances with him and decides that she doesn't want to join the Hunters anymore.

**28 **He stares at the pack of Coca Cola in her hands and considers jumping her to get one, but he reasoned that asking politely would probably give him a better result.

**29 **He stares at her mouth and asks her in a dazed voice if she could use smaller words.

**30 **After she tells him happy new year one last time, he hangs up and notices that they've been talking for hours.

**31 **He greeted her with a mortal by his side and the cops on his heels, contrary to her girlish fantasies where he would swoop her up and kiss her.

**32 **It's her first time leading a quest, yet she can't help but think that Percy would be better at leading it.

**33 **All five of her senses are overwhelmed by his hug, and suddenly he's gone all thanks to her annoying brother.

**34 **A part of her knows that she didn't kiss him for luck, and she hopes that he knows; but then again he's Seaweed Brain.

**35 **The sea seemed happier than ever and she wanted to throw something at it, but she refused to let go of the burial shroud (her last piece of him) until necessary.

**36 **She watches Sally smooth back his hair and smother him, and wishes that she had someone like her.

**37 **She knows that Annabeth doesn't like her, but if she could just tell Percy instead of using mind games they'd probably get along better.

**38 **She's sitting on the sand, her hand inching towards his, until he wakes up to find his teacher up in his face.

**39 **She goes to his bedroom to waked him up, and notices the moon lace in a pot.

**40 **She can't remember the part where she planned that she would fall in love with the goofy, impulsive kid.

**41 **For the first time he calls her a name that's actually insulting and not lame, and he feels good despite the upcoming war.

**42 **she punches Percy, tells him that angst doesn't look good on him and he _will_ save the world, besides she needs her best friend.

**43 **The battles over and she finds him; the next morning she wakes up in his cabin.

**44 **The two sing in a high manner, with their arms around each other, their faces puckered and red from laughing; they were too engrossed with each other to notice a satyr run off with a camera in his hands.

**45 **Her mouth is still sticky from the marshmallow until he leans in, the camp fire illuminating half of his face, and quickly cleans it up for her.

**46 **Near the back of the cabins she's giggling, and it's past curfew so he silences her with a few kisses.

**47 **They're getting married and their parents are both there to bless them, but they still don't get along.

**48 **He asks her if their kids will pop out of her skull and she kicks his shin, but inside she's trilled that he wants Mini Mes.

**49 **It's not their first time, but it's twice as good.

**50 **She there, in that heavenly place, and he's there, looking better than ever; so she takes his hand and they _go._


End file.
